Bittersweet
by firegirl131
Summary: Two years have passed since initiation and Tobias and Tris are living a good life in Dauntless. All of that changes when the couple is kidnapped by Marcus. Will their friends find them, or will they be forever trapped by Marcus? Rated M for violence, language, and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. I had a hard time trying to think of a good title so it took me a while to publish this story. Also, I might change this story from a T to an M; I don't know yet, I'm seeing how this plays out. For now, it will be a T but if I want to add a lemon or something, then I will change it to an M.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Congratulations, initiates," exclaimed Tobias. "You are now official Dauntless members."

I smiled as the new Dauntless members cheered and exclaimed how happy they were that they made Dauntless. It has been two years since I made Dauntless and I train transfers along with Tobias; I also work at the tattoo parlor after initiation is over. This year, we had 11 transfers: 5 Erudite, 4 Candor, 1 Amity, and 1 Abnegation. Out of the 11 transfers, only 5 people made it: 2 Erudite, 2 Candor, and the one Abnegation.

An arm wrapping around my waist snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up and smiled when I saw Tobias staring at me. "Another year has gone by already," he said

"Yup, but this time no one went after either of us," I replied. Last year, an initiate tried to get me to go one a date with him but Tobias made sure the guy knew I was taken. This time, thankfully, no one tried to flirt with me or Tobias.

"Want to go back to the apartment?"

"Sure."

We walked out of the pit and towards our apartment; yes, our apartment. Tobias asked me if I wanted to move in with him and I said yes. We walked into the apartment and I sat down on the bed. I suddenly realized something and shot up. "Shoot!"

"What?" Tobias asked, confusion on his face.

"I promised I would meet Christina at her apartment."

"Is she taking you shopping?"

"Thankfully, no. She said she had something to tell me." I kissed Tobias's cheek and walked out of the apartment. "I'll see you later." I started walking towards Christina's apartment when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, thinking it was Tobias, when I saw no one there. I felt something hit my neck and I blacked out.

**FOUR'S POV**

I had just finished taking a shower and I was ready to go to Zeke's place when a knock sounded at the door. I opened it to find Christina standing there.

"Hi, Four. Is Tris here?" she asked.

"No, she left to go to your place about 10 minutes ago. Why is she not there?" I asked, getting worried.

Christina shook her head. "I thought she forgot so I came to get her. Oh, and this man came up to me and asked me to give you this note." Christina handed me the note and I took it from her. "I'm going to check the pit." After she left, I opened the note and started to read it.

_I have your girlfriend, and if you want to see her again, follow these directions. Come alone or else your girlfriend will pay the price._

A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I thought as to who could have taken Tris. Taking a gun and a knife with me, I walked out of the apartment and followed the directions that would lead me to Tris. I jumped on a train once I got out of Dauntless and rode it till I got to the Factionless area. I jumped off the train and started walking. I took out my gun and looked around, searching for anyone that might jump me.

A man then appeared and I pointed my gun at him. "Where's Tris?"

"Put the gun down or your girlfriend gets hurt," ordered the man.

_If I put the gun down, then I'll be open for an attacking,_ I thought. _But if I don't, Tris will get hurt._ I then remembered the knife I had and dropped the gun.

"And the knife."

_Shit._ I took out the knife and dropped it as well. "Now what?" I asked but my question was answered when I felt something hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a dark room. I looked around, trying to find out where I'm at when I heard a moan. I noticed Tris was lying a few feet away from me. I walked over to her and lifted her up from the ground. "Tris, wake up," I said, shaking her a little. Tris opened her eyes and stared at me. "Tobias?"

"What happened?"

"I was walking to Christina's apartment when someone came up behind me and knocked me out. The next thing I know, I wake up to you shaking me." Tris looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. I want to say we are in some building near the Factionless but I can't say for sure."

A door then opened and Tris and I looked to see who it was. My eyes widen and I heard Tris gasp beside me when I saw the man who abused me most of my life, the man who I called 'father', Marcus.

* * *

**What a better way to start a story with our two main characters getting kidnapped by Marcus, even though probably most of you are screaming at me for leaving it at a cliffhanger. Review and tell me what you all think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I know it's Saturday and that I said I won't update on the weekends but I have a reason. All next week, I will be in New York with my high school choir and band. I won't be able to update at all next week so I thought I should give you guys an update before my trip. Don't worry, when I come back, you guys will get a big update.**

**Here is the next chapter and I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**TRIS'S POV**

Marcus walked towards us and I felt Tobias push me behind him, blocking me from Marcus.

"Tobias, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Marcus asked. "She is, after all, a guest here."

"You have no right to talk to him like that!" I spat at Marcus. "And we are not guests here; you kidnapped us!"

Marcus glared at me and I instantly regret yelling at him. "Wait, you're Andrew and Natalie Prior's daughter," said Marcus. "Beatrice."

"What do you want, Marcus?" Tobias asked.

Marcus turned to him. "You will call me by my name. I'm still your father and you will refer to me as such."

"You are not my father, and you never will be."

Marcus took off his belt and Tobias stiffed. The door opened and four men came in. Two men grabbed Tobias and pushed him against the wall while the other two men grabbed me. Marcus walked up to Tobias, belt in hand, and muttered the six words that still haunt Tobias. "This is for your own good." Marcus whipped the belt against Tobias's back and I could see Tobias clench his teeth, trying not to scream in pain. I struggled against the men holding me to try and help Tobias but I couldn't escape the men's grasp. Marcus continued to whip Tobias until his shirt was almost in shreds and deep welts layered his back. Marcus stepped away from Tobias and then turned to me. "Turn her around." The men turned me around so that my back was facing Marcus.

"No, don't do this," Tobias pleaded, realizing what Marcus was going to do. "Don't hurt her."

"You both need to learn to not disrespect me," said Marcus. "You'll thank me someday." He then whipped the belt against my back. I screamed in pain as Marcus continued to whip me; I could feel the belt tear my clothes and slash my skin, drawing blood. Tobias was yelling at Marcus, telling him to stop, but Marcus continued to whip me. When I felt like I was going to pass out, Marcus stopped and the men released me. I weakly looked up at Marcus and saw Tobias charging at Marcus. He turned to Tobias and swiped the belt at him, getting Tobias in the face. The men left the room and Marcus threw a bag at us before leaving as well.

I managed to get over to Tobias and looked him over. The belt missed Tobias's eye but there was a cut on his forehead. I wanted to check his back but Tobias wouldn't let me.

"I'm fine, Tris," he said. "How do you feel?"

I didn't want to tell him that my back felt like it was on fire so I just shook my head. "What's in the bag?"

Tobias turned to the bag and peered through it. "A change of clothes, a loaf of bread, and one water bottle."

"Are there any bandages?"

He shook his head then took out the water bottle and ripped off a piece of his already tattered shirt. "I guess we have to improvise." Using the water bottle, he wet the cloth and turned to my back. "This might sting." I nodded and Tobias placed the wet cloth on my back. I let out a hiss of pain and Tobias hesitated. He waited a bit before continuing to clean my back. After he was done, Tobias gave me a shirt from the bag. He turned around while I took off the ripped shirt and put on the new one, which was a loose grey shirt. I grabbed the wet cloth from Tobias and started to clean his back.

"How did you survive with him after all these years?" I asked him.

"I learned that if you scream in pain, he will whip harder," said Tobias. "If you don't yell in pain or anything, the pain only lasts a few minutes."

I finished cleaning Tobias's back and placed the cloth on Tobias's cut. "What else did Marcus do?"

"After he was finished giving me my 'lesson', Marcus would put me in a closet for days. He would also make me hang off of buildings and not give me food for days."

"Is that how you got the fear of heights and small spaces?"

Tobias nodded then put on the other grey shirt that was in the bag.

"What do we do now?"

"Eat." Tobias handed me half a loaf of the bread. "We're going to need our strength."

I took the bread and only ate a little. I could tell Tobias was doing the same thing I was doing. We didn't know how long we were going to be here or if we were going to get more food.

* * *

I have no idea how long we have been stuck in this room. There are no windows or clocks so I don't know how much time has passed or what time of the day it is. Tobias and I have rationed the bread so we only eat when we have to. Now, we only have enough bread for one more meal. The water is gone though, mostly because we wasted it on cleaning our wounds.

Tobias and I were sitting in the corner of the room, talking to try and forget the situation we're in. "How do you feel?" Tobias asked.

"Thirsty," I answered, which was true; my mouth was so dry that it was hard to swallow.

"Same here."

"Do you think Marcus left us here to die?"

"No, he's going to leave us in here for a while then come back. At least we aren't in any closets."

I placed my head on Tobias's shoulder and Tobias wrapped his arms around me. "Does anyone know that we are gone?"

"I hope so."

The door then opened and Marcus walked in, with the men following behind him. I looked at what the men were holding and my heart almost stopped. They were holding knives, whips, rope, and a metal rod. Marcus smiled at us before advancing.

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I was in the cafeteria, picking at my food with the fork. It had been three weeks since I had last seen Four or Tris and no one know where they were. Max and other Dauntless leaders had organized a search party to look for the two but they came up with nothing.

I sighed then looked at the ring on my finger. After initiation was over, I was going to tell Tris that Will proposed to me. Instead, I find out that my best friend and her boyfriend have gone missing.

Will sat down across from me and gave me a small smile. "How're you doing?"

"I could be worse," I answered.

Will grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We'll find them, even the leaders say they won't stop until they find Four and Tris."

"How's work going?" I didn't want to talk about my missing friends and I wanted to change the subject. Will understood but he didn't really help. "We've just been looking through tapes to see if we can find any clues to Four and Tris's whereabouts." After we finished our initiation, Will decided to work in the control room; along with Zeke and Four.

"Did you find anything?"

Will shook his head. "Zeke's getting frustrated; he almost threw a chair across the room."

"How are the others doing?"

"Uriah is talking to the other faction leaders; to see if they know anything, Lynn says she'll keep a lookout by the fence, Marlene and Shauna are asking around the compound to see if anyone saw them before they went missing."

I nodded, happy that most of our friends have useful jobs. Uriah is a faction ambassador, Lynn guards the fence, Shauna is a nurse, and Marlene is a trainer for the Dauntless born; I also help Marlene train the Dauntless born.

"I hope we find them soon," I said.

"Me too."

**FOUR'S POV**

I was lying on the ground, with Tris beside me. We were both trembling in pain and there was blood surrounding each of us. Marcus had beaten, whipped, cut, and burned us but the worst he did was when he groped Tris. I fear that Marcus will rape Tris or worse.

"Tobias," Tris croaked. "It hurts." I reached my hand out and grabbed Tris's hand. She looked up at me and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Tris was in so much pain right now and there was nothing I could do about it. I brought Tris into my arms and gently held her. Tris wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head in the crock of my neck. As we held each other, all I could think about was getting out of here.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and remember, I won't be updating at all next week so don't freak out when I haven't updated in a while; I'll be back soon. Bye, and don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. After I got back from New York, I was mentally and physically exhausted and I just slept pretty much the week I got back home. Then I got a major writer's block and I was wondering what to do with this story but when I finally got some inspiration, I had to take my mother to the hospital. She's fine now, she just pulled a muscle in her groin area and I had to take care of her because everyone else was working during the day.**

**Sorry if you thought that I abandoned the story or something but I would never abandon a story unless I had an absolutely, positively, really good excuse. I also did change the rating to an 'M' because of some scenes I might add in the future. **

**I do not own Divergent and, warning: The beginning of the chapter might be a little darkish so...yeah. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**FOUR'S POV**

_I clenched my teeth in pain as I felt the belt sting across my back. I could hear Tris screaming at Marcus in the background, telling him to stop. I knew that Marcus wouldn't stop but surprisingly, he did. Marcus walked up to me and knelt down, staring at me. He was silent for a few minutes before he said, "It seems as though my punishment is not getting through to you." Marcus looked at Tris then back at me. "So let's use a different method." He got up and started walking towards Tris. My eyes widen and I started to struggle to get away from the men that held me, but it wasn't working. Marcus nodded to the men holding Tris and they walked over to me, helping the other two men hold me down._

_ "Stay away from me you monster!" Tris yelled at Marcus. He only laughed and then threw her to the ground. Marcus got on top of her as Tris struggled to get away from him. When Marcus traveled a hand up Tris's shirt, Tris froze and her eyes were wide with panic. It was then I realized what Marcus was going to do. "No stop!" I yelled. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her!"_

_ Marcus turned to me. "This is the only way to get through to you, Tobias." He proceeded to take off Tris's clothes and then took off his own before thrusting into her; tears ran down Tris's face as Marcus thrusted in and out of her at a deadly pace. I felt so helpless as I watched the scene before me and I could feel the tears run down my face as well; not caring if the men could see me crying. Marcus finished and pulled out of Tris, who curled up into a ball and cried once Marcus got off of her. Marcus smiled evilly at me and I could see something metallic in his hands. "This is for your own good." He pointed it at Tris and all I heard was a bang._

* * *

I shot up, gasping for air as the nightmare kept on replaying in my head. "Tobias?" I turned to my side to find Tris staring at me. "Are you all right?" I looked Tris over to make sure that nothing was wrong. "Tobias, what's wrong?" I took a deep breath and let it out, shaking my head. "It's nothing," I reassured her. "Just a bad dream." Tris didn't need to say anything as she enveloped me in her arms, holding me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her, thinking that if I let go of her, Tris would slip out of my arms forever. "It was just a dream, Tobias," Tris whispered in my ear. "I'm fine, we're fine."

"No, we're not fine."

"I'm trying to make you feel better and you're not really helping."

"I know, but we're still stuck in this hell hole." When we were last visited by Marcus, he told us that it's been a month and two weeks since he kidnapped us and no one still knows where we are. Marcus says that our friends have given up on us but I don't think that's true.

"We'll get out of here," said Tris. "Our friends haven't given up; they'll find us."

"Tris, promise me that no matter what my father asks of you or what deal he wants to make with you, you'll say no."

"Tobias-"

"Please, Tris."

Tris hesitated before answering, "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Come on; let's try to get some more sleep."

I nodded and laid back on the cold, hard floor, taking Tris with me. Tris placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my chest. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**TRIS'S POV**

When Tobias asked me to not make any deals with Marcus, I was hesitant. I know that Tobias wants to make sure I'm safe, but I have to do the same for him. If Marcus wanted me to do anything to keep Tobias safe, then I would do it. I promised Tobias anyway, knowing that it will reassure him.

"Come on, let's try to get some more sleep," I said, hoping to get his mind off of everything.

He nodded and laid back on the floor, pulling me with him. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. After a few minutes, I heard Tobias's steady breathing and I knew that he was fast asleep. As he slept, I thought of my friends and why they were taking so long to find us. Were we hidden so well that our friends couldn't find us or have they really given up on us? _Don't give up on us,_ I thought. _Please hurry and find us._ I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the steady beat of Tobias's heart.

* * *

**URIAH'S POV**

I can't believe it's been over a month since my friends and I have seen Tris or Four. Most of Dauntless has given up and believe that they are dead but a few of us, including myself and our friends, are still trying to find them.

This morning, I was going to Abnegation to tell Tris's parents that she was missing. I really didn't want to be the one to tell them but the leaders were busy looking for the two and since I'm a faction ambassador, it seemed easier. I walked out of my apartment and I grabbed a quick bite to eat then hopped on the train to take me to the Abnegation sector. On the way there, I kept on thinking about what I was going to say and hoped that I wouldn't say anything stupid. I jumped off the train once I saw Abnegation but then realized that I had no idea which house was Tris's.

"Do you need some help?"

I turned around and saw the leader of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton, staring at me. "Yes, do you know where Andrew and Natalie Prior live? I have to tell them something about their daughter, Tris."

"Ah yes; you're the faction ambassador for Dauntless. Follow me." I walked behind Marcus as he led me down a street lined with gray houses. He walked up to one and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and a woman with brown hair and grayish blue eyes stood there. "Hello, Marcus," the woman said and then looked at me. "And you are?"

"I'm Uriah Pedrad, Mrs. Prior; the faction ambassador for Dauntless and I have some news regarding your daughter."

"Of course, come inside; and you can call me Natalie." She stepped aside to let us in. "Andrew, could you come in here please." Andrew walked into the room and looked confused when he saw a Dauntless man with Abnegation. "This man has something to tell us about Beatrice." Andrew nodded and we all walked into another room; probably the living room. We sat down on the couches and I waited a few minutes before saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Prior, I'm sorry to tell you that your daughter has been missing for about a month now." Natalie gasped and covered her mouth while Andrew widen his eyes with shock. "We are still looking for her but when we find her, I promise that you'll be the first to know."

"Please find her," said Andrew, grabbing Natalie's hand. "We still love her, even though she switched factions."

"We will, sir." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marcus with a small smile on his face.

After I said goodbye to Natalie and Andrew, I jumped on the train to go back to Dauntless. While on the train, I kept on thinking about the smile on Marcus's face. _Why would he be smiling? Does he know something about Tris and Four's disappearance? _I thought to myself. _Something's not right with that man and I'll make sure to talk to Max about it._

* * *

**Things are getting interesting. Should I have them find Tris and Four in the next few chapters or the next chapter? Review and tell me and I promise I will not update after a month again. I'm pleading with my mom to get me a laptop soon so I can update at night. Also, who's excited as I am that Divergent comes out in digital HD in 4 days? Later peeps ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, everyone. I'm sorry for not updating for a while but life got in the way. Also, I'm going to college pretty soon and I'm stressing about it. I'm excited to start college but at the same time I'm also nervous. This is a whole new experience to me and I'm worried about what's to come. Can anyone out their give me advice on what college is like and what I should expect? Also, is anyone going to or is transferring to Olivet Nazarene University, for that's where I am going to college.**

**In other news, I got a new laptop so now I can start updating at night and on the weekends. I promise this time that I will start updating regularly. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Note: I don't own Divergent; the awesome Veronica Roth does.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**TRIS'S POV**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me awake. I looked up to see Tobias staring at me, relief flooding through him when I awoke. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I heard the turn of the door knob. I instantly knew that Marcus was coming in and he expects us to be awake when he does. I still remember the last time when we weren't awake after he came in.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been three weeks since we've been taken by Marcus and I was sleeping peacefully one morning. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation following by a stinging pain in my right shoulder. I screamed in pain and clutched my right shoulder, tears blurring my vision. I looked up and saw Marcus holding a small black box. He scoffed at me and then walked out of the room. I turned towards Tobias and saw him clutching his shoulder as well. Tobias looked up and stared at me. We both silently agreed to wake up before Marcus comes in to torture us._

**END FLASHBACK**

Marcus didn't come back at all that day and we were grateful for it; the pain in our shoulders lasted most of the day, but we feared what Marcus would do to us if we weren't awake before he came in.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when the men grabbed me and started to drag me and Tobias into another room. The men threw us into the room and Marcus stood at the entrance, staring us down. "Clean up, you pieces of shit." He then left the room, locking the door behind him. I was confused by his statement and then realized that we were in a bathroom. I tried to remember the last time I had a shower but couldn't remember.

Tobias stood up, walking over to the shower, and turned the water on. He walked back over to me and helped me up, giving me a small smile. "We should clean up; we haven't taken a shower in a while."

"Yeah." We stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over us for a minute. I stared at the wounds covering Tobias. There were cuts and bruises all over his body; some of them were worse than others. His ribs were showing from the lack of food. I looked down at myself and saw that my ribs were showing as well. I looked back up at Tobias and stared at him. "Are we ever going to get out of here?"

Tobias wrapped his arms around me and held me close, stroking my hair. "Our friends will find us, Tris."

I placed my head on his chest and Tobias kissed the top of my head. He then picked up the bar of soap and started cleaning the dirt and dried blood off my body. When Tobias started to clean my back, he made sure to be gently with the wounds and scars on my back. After he finished cleaning me, I took the soap out of Tobias's hands and started to clean him, being careful with his wounds. I finished minutes later then lathered my hands up with soap and ran my hands through my hair. Tobias stared at me, an eyebrow raised.

"What? I have nothing here to use for my hair," I explained to Tobias. "Soap is all we have."

As I washed the soap out of my hair, Tobias used the soap to wash his hair as well. We stepped out of the shower after we were both cleaned. We dried ourselves off and we put on a gray shirt and pants. I was about to knock on the door when Tobias spun me around. "Tobias, what-" I was interrupted by his lips smashing against mine. I eagerly kissed Tobias back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I can't remember the last time we actually kissed like this but it felt good to do it again. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads against each other. Tobias placed his hands on each side of my face and stared into my eyes. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you, Tris."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I pulled Tobias back down and gave him and quick peck on the lips. The door opened and Marcus walked in, with the men following behind him. The men grabbed us and dragged us back to our room. They threw us into the room, staring at us for a few minutes before leaving. When the door was about to close, Marcus appeared and tossed to us a loaf of bread and a bottle of water; the door then closed and locked.

After Marcus left, Tobias pulled me onto his lap and gave me half of the bread. As I ate, all I could think about was what Marcus was planning on doing to us. I placed my head in the crock of Tobias's neck and sighed; all I wanted was to go home.

* * *

**URIAH'S POV**

"You think what?" Max asked me. Once I got back to Dauntless, I explained to Max about Marcus and how he might be involved in Tris and Four's disappearance.

"When I talked to Tris's parents about it, I saw Marcus smirking out of the corner of my eye. Why would the leader of Abnegation be smirking about this?" I asked.

Max was silent for a moment as he thought about what I said. "We can't really arrest Marcus because we have no proof that he did it," said Max after a few minutes of silence. "But that doesn't mean we can't question him about it. I'll talk to the other leaders about this and make a decision about it."

I nodded, knowing that at least something will be done. "Thanks, Max." I got up and left his office. I walked towards the pit, thinking about everything that has happened, when I ran into Marlene and Lynn.

Marlene gave me a small smile and kissed me on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

I shrugged.

"So, how was Abnegation?" Lynn asked.

"Everything was the same and kind of boring. But when I told Tris's parents about her being missing, I saw Marcus Eaton smirking."

"What?" Marlene asked, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I told Max right when I got back and he said he'll talk it over with the other leaders before deciding what to do."

"I think you might be right about Marcus, Uriah," said Lynn.

"Why do you say that?"

"The part of the fence I guard is near the factionless section. Sometimes, I would see Marcus go into a building and come out with this triumphant smile on his face. I thought I was seeing things or going crazy but you talking about Marcus smirking at Tris's disappearance makes me think otherwise."

"We should go tell Max about this," said Marlene. "We have more proof that Marcus might be involved in this."

Lynn and I nodded and we walked back to Max office's to report to him what Lynn saw.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was boring but hey, it's better than nothing. Next chapter will heat up which will be updated either later tonight or tomorrow...probably tomorrow. Review and share me your thoughts. Later peeps :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, peeps. As promised, here is the next chapter of Bittersweet. Just a little heads up, the first part is a little graphic. **

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**FOUR'S POV**

The next morning, Tris and I were sitting in the corner of the room, talking, when Marcus walked in. He looked really pissed off and I knew we were both in for hell. "Your faction leaders believe that I have something to do with your disappearance," Marcus said, pulling out a belt. "Of course, I can't have them finding out." He walked closer to us and I put myself in front of Tris, hoping to shield her from whatever Marcus planned to do. Marcus suddenly grabbed my arm and threw me away from Tris. He then started to punch and kick me, leaving bruises everywhere. Marcus repeatedly kicked me in the gut and I could feel my ribs being broken; soon I was coughing up blood.

The kicks suddenly stopped and I heard Tris scream, "Leave him alone!" _No Tris,_ I thought as Marcus turned to her. He punched her in the jaw, sending her to the ground, and started to kick and punch her as well. I heard a sickening snap and Tris cried out in pain. Suddenly, I found access strength and I charged towards Marcus, throwing him off of Tris. I knelt beside her and saw Tris clutching her left arm; I didn't have to be a doctor to know that it was broken. Before I had a chance to do anything, I felt something pierce my right leg and I screamed in pain. I looked down and saw a knife buried into my leg, keeping it in place. I then felt a hand on my hand and looked up to find Tris staring at me, a sad smile on her face. Another knife pierced our hands, keeping them in place. Tris let out a gasp of pain and I bit my lip to keep me from screaming.

Marcus stood over us, the belt raised in his hand. He then brought it down on Tris's back and then on mine, switching between the two of us as he kept whipping us. I intertwined my fingers with Tris's as the beatings continued. I felt blood surrounding me and I could feel the darkness creeping in. I fought to stay conscious but it was hard for I was losing blood fast. I saw that Tris had already lost consciousness and that Marcus had stopped whipping her and was now just whipping me. _He's going to continue to beat me until I pass out,_ I realized. I felt my body go numb and then everything went black.

* * *

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

In the cafeteria, all everyone could talk about was how Marcus might know about Tris and Four's disappearance. I hope that they are found soon; I miss my friends so much!

Fingers snapping in front of my face brought me back into reality. I turned and was faced with Marlene, who had an eyebrow raised. "I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes and you wouldn't respond," she said.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," I replied.

Marlene gave me a small smile. "I know; I miss them too." I don't know how she does it, but Marlene always seems to know what everyone is thinking about. "Did the leaders confront Marcus yet?"

"Yeah, and Marcus said that he has nothing to do with it. But when Max said that someone saw him go into a factionless building, Marcus replied that he was giving the factionless food. He also told Max that he needs more than what people tell Max to investigate someone," explained Marlene.

"Does Max believe him?"

"Hell no! Max wanted to search his home and the factionless building but Marcus wouldn't let him into his home without a warrant, although; he's allowing Max to search the building."

"Something's not right about that man."

"Yeah. Changing the subject, have you and Will talked about the wedding?"

I shook my head. "We haven't really discussed it because I wanted Tris to know before we plan anything." I sighed. _Where in the world could Tris be? _I asked myself.

* * *

**TRIS'S POV**

When I next woke up, I found myself in a dark room. I tried to get up but found out that I couldn't. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, when I heard groaning. I looked down and saw Tobias lying beneath me, pain was clear in his eyes. "Tris," he groaned as soon as his eyes focused on me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, even though my back was burning from the wood that was pressed against my back. Wait, what? I pressed my hand against the wood on my back and pushed; I did the same thing to sides. It was then I realized that we were trapped in a box. I stared at Tobias and saw that his eyes were wide with panic. "Hey, it's alright; I'm here," I said, trying to reassure him; the last thing I wanted was for him to break down. "Don't think about the situation right now, just look at me." Tobias turned to me and stared into my eyes, trying to control his breathing. After a few minutes, Tobias calmed down and leaned his head back. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. _Is Marcus going to leave us in here to die or is he planning something else?_ I wondered. I remember Marcus talking about how the leaders of Dauntless thought that Marcus had something to do with us but this couldn't be because of that, could it?

"Abnegation."

I looked down at Tobias. "What?"

"Where back at my house, in Abnegation," said Tobias.

"How do you know?"

"When I was little, before my mom died, she gave a chest and a blue statue. She said I could keep my treasures in here without letting Marcus know. This was the same chest that I had when I was little."

"But why would Marcus-" I then realized what Marcus was planning on doing. He was going to hide us away until this blows over and then Marcus will let us out and continue to torture us. "I'm scared."

Tobias placed a kiss on my forehead and rubbed my uninjured arm. "I know, so am I." I felt tears roll down my face and I silently prayed for our friends to find us so that this nightmare could be over.

* * *

**Poor Tris and Tobias. I know many of you are wondering if they'll be found but you'll have to wait and find out for yourselves. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I wrote it late at night and now I am really tired. Goodnight everyone and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Over the weekend I was busy getting stuff for college and hanging out with friends and family so that's why I didn't update; but at least it wasn't a month.**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

It has almost been two months since I have seen Tris and Four, but hopefully that will change today. The Dauntless leaders have a lead on Tris and Four's whereabouts and they are now checking the place out. They could have done it sooner but Max wanted a warrant to check Marcus Eaton's house before they did anything. Max talked to Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, and after three days and a lot of persuading, Jack gave Max a warrant. Jack didn't believe Max at first but when he was presented with the evidence and witnesses, Jack changed his mind.

Today will be the moment of truth if Marcus is involved in all of this or not. I'm hoping and praying that Tris and Four will be found and brought back to Dauntless. I also hope that the leaders will track down the person responsible for kidnapping Tris and Four.

"Christina?" I looked up to see Will staring at me, a small smile on his face. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I just want my friends back."

Will wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

* * *

**MAX'S POV**

We had just finished checking the factionless building and we didn't find Tris or Four. We did, however; find a room that had blood spots everywhere. Either a fight took place here between some factionless or Four and Tris were here but were moved; part of me is thinking the latter.

The leaders and I are now on our way to Marcus's house. When we got there, I knocked on the door and Marcus answered within minutes. I shoved the warrant in his face and pushed him aside, entering the house. I told the other leaders to spread out and search the house. They nodded and we started to look around his house.

**TRIS'S POV**

I don't know how long we have been here; it could have been days or weeks but I know it was taking a toll on us. I could feel blood from Four and I on the bottom of the box and if we didn't get help soon, then we were probably going to bleed to death.

I was laying my head on Four's chest, listening to his heartbeat, when I heard voices. I didn't think nothing of it at first but I realized that these voices were different. I started to shake Four, hope rising in me, when I saw that Four was out cold. The blood loss got to him and it was getting to me too. If these people were here to save us, then I had to alert them somehow before I pass out from blood loss as well. I started banging on the walls of the box, hoping they would hear me. "Help!" I yelled. "We're in here! Please help!" I kept on hitting the walls and calling for help until I heard footsteps walking towards us. I could feel the box moving and the sounds of someone unlocking the box. The lid was taken off and bright lights were all I saw before I blacked out.

**MAX'S POV**

I came out from one of the rooms when Jason, another Dauntless leader, came up to me. "We haven't found anything, Max," he said. "I don't think they're here." I was about to give up when I suddenly heard banging and someone calling for help. Jason and I ran into a room and looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. When I got closer to the bed, the banging got louder and I looked under the bed; a chest was laying there. "Get Marcus," I ordered Jason.

Jason ran out of the room and within minutes he had Marcus in tow. "Where's the key?" I asked Marcus.

I noticed that Marcus had gotten pale. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I walked up to him and stared Marcus down. "Give me the key."

Marcus reluctantly reached into his pocket and gave me the key. I walked back over to the bed and pulled the chest out from under it. I unlocked the chest and lifted the lid. What I saw shocked me; Tris and Four were lying in the box, both unconscious. I looked at Jason and nodded my head. Jason turned to Marcus and started to cuff him, while Marcus was trying to convince us that he didn't put Tris and Four there.

"I need help in here!" I called out. The other Dauntless leaders filed into the room and helped me get Tris and Four out of the chest. "Let's get these two back to Dauntless."

* * *

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I was in the cafeteria, eating lunch and talking to my friends, when the whole room suddenly became quiet. I saw that everyone was looking at the entrance with shocked expressions on their faces. I turned around and I too was shocked by what I saw. Dauntless leaders were carrying Four and Tris; they were both bloody and battered and they almost looked dead. After they were gone, all of us, which consisted of Uriah, Zeke, Will, and I, got up and headed towards the infirmary. When we got there, we saw Shauna and walked up to her.

"How are they?" Zeke asked her.

Shauna shook her head. "I don't know. The doctors are working on them now but they look bad, Zeke."

"Can we see them?" Will asked.

"No you can't."

"Why not?!" Uriah exclaimed. "We are their friends!"

"I know, but if you go in there, you'll only get in the way of the doctors that are trying to save them. Just wait here until they're gone."

"How long will that be?" I asked, almost in tears.

"I don't-"

"Shauna, I need you in room 210!"

"I have to go." Shauna ran off towards the room.

We walked over to the waiting area and sat down on the chairs. "I'm going to find Marlene and Lynn and tell them what happened," said Uriah.

We nodded and Uriah ran off. I tried to stay calm and not cry but once Will put his arms around me, I broke down and wept on his chest. Will rubbed my back and told me that Four and Tris will be all right. _Please don't let them die,_ I thought as I continued to cry over my injured friends.

* * *

**Four and Tris have been rescued but they're not out of danger yet. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you'll know in later chapters. (Insert evil laughter) Please review!**


End file.
